Chapter 40
As BECK is performing, the super fan in attendance is thinking that she hasn't seen a show as great as this since before she had her braces put in. The audience starts to really get into the performance, praising each individual member's contribution to the unique sound. David rushes over to Kevin, telling him that this is the BECK he told him about. Taira contemplates everywhere they have been so far and what they have learned about how hard it is to be well known internationally. He realizes that now they are finally connecting with a crowd. As if to prove his point, a stage diver joins the audience. David points out that didn't happen during F.V.E.'s performance. Chiba dives off the stage to perform in the crowd. Ryusuke is realizing how good the rest of the band has become. He also acknowledges that he pushes himself to a new level when he plays with them. Kevin explains the bet he made with Ryusuke to David. If BECK fills the hall, they get to continue on the tour, but if they lose, Kevin gets Ryusuke's guitar. David is horrified about what his brother has done and rushes out into the cafe to help BECK. He knows the diners are only there to eat and won't want to pay ten dollars to watch the show, so he comes up with a plan. Meanwhile, Maria finds one of the reasons why people have been coming into the hall: there is a tv broadcasting the band playing outside in the cafe. Kevin is panicking about the number of people coming in and David stops by to tease him about it. In the cafe, Maria discovers that David told the ticket saleswoman that all the additional ticket purchases would be on him. Inside the hall, Kevin is panicking, because there are now at least 400 people in attendance. Chiba hands Ryusuke the microphone to address the audience, but Ryusuke only thanks them. Chiba insists that he needs to say more to the audience, but Ryusuke reassures him that the music is the most important part right now. At Chiba's urging, Ryusuke goes ahead and announces their next two songs and the fact that they can see Koyuki sing in Dying Breed's movie. Koyuki starts internally panicking, wishing he was as good with English as Ryusuke was. Ryusuke breaks through his thoughts and tells him to just sing the songs as he always would. Meanwhile, Kevin heads into the cafe, finds out about David taking on the price of admission, and tells the ticket saleswoman to cancel the free tickets and go back to charging $10 each. The diners are still talking about BECK, discussing the movie that Ryusuke mentioned, until one man recognizes Koyuki and yells where in the movie he was to the rest of the diners. Kevin realizes that although he hasn't seen the movie, clearly it left an impression with others. Some diners try to get into the hall, but are dismayed to learn that it is no longer free. The rest of F.V.E. are talking about how good BECK are doing, compared to the rest of the tour, so far. On the stage, Koyuki begins to powerfully sing the next song. This catches everyone's attention. Kevin is questioning if Koyuki sounded this good before. People start streaming into the hall, while the ticket woman tries to catch up with them and make them pay. Maho starts to feel goosebumps at the power of the performance. Koyuki is shocked by the audience's enthusiastic response to him. He lifts a hand up with them. The rest of the band is excited about how full the room is becoming, but Ryusuke tells them that they can't fill the room. Chiba yells at him that they are lucky it got this full. David is also thinking about how Ryusuke can't win the bet, but he's proud of him all the same. Maho tells Maria that they can't possibly get kicked off now. Koyuki announces the last song, "Out of the Hole." At that moment, Matt from Dying Breed walks into the cafe and asks if he can get in to the end of BECK's set for free, since he gave his wallet away to a homeless lady. As the cafe worker realizes who he is, Matt notices that quite a few fans have followed him here. He asks if the manager will let them all in for free. Matt explains that he has wanted to hear Koyuki sing for a while. Category:Chapters